The present invention relates to a ball and socket connector for a gas assist strut and more particularly to one which facilitates decoupling of the socket from the mating ball.
Gas assist struts are widely used for coupling pivotal members to fixed members to facilitate the opening of relatively heavy items, such as car or truck hoods, trunk lids, container covers, pickup truck bed covers, and the like. Typically, gas assist struts have one end coupled to a fixed member, such as the body of the vehicle or storage container, and the other end coupled by a ball and socket connector to the movable and sometimes removable cover. On occasion, it becomes necessary to either replace a gas assist strut or it may be desirable to remove the cover to which the strut is coupled. In the past, a variety of proposals have been made which allow the decoupling of the ball and socket connection which typically includes a relatively heavy spring for locking the coupling member to the ball. In some constructions, a slidable locking member is provided which can be moved in a direction orthogonal to the vertical axis of the ball to decouple the socket member from the ball, allowing removal of the strut from the pivoted member to which it is attached. Although such structure allows relatively easy decoupling of the ball and socket connection, it is somewhat complicated and itself requires a locking mechanism such that the slide does not inadvertently move to allow decoupling of the connection.
More typically, a socket connector for a ball and socket connection has included a generally C-shaped spring which has ends which lockably fit over the ball. The body of the connector to which the spring is attached in such units includes a recess allowing the spring to be pried from a locking position to a releasing position utilizing a tool, such as a screwdriver, to allow the decoupling of the ball socket connection. While providing the desired safe coupling of one or both ends of a gas assist strut with a socket connection to an associated ball, the requirement of separate tools is frequently inconvenient for the user, particularly where the gas assist strut is used in connection with removable covers where it is frequently desired to be disconnected for removal.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a ball socket connector and particularly one for gas assist struts which allows relatively easy removal but provides positive safe locking action when in a coupled position.